


Play Date

by Purpletears



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Sexual Content, Unrequited Feelings Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpletears/pseuds/Purpletears
Summary: A Side Story to Played Out [Ushioi Fanfic]With a drunk Semi at his door wallowing in loneliness Iwaizumi tries his best to console him but Semi has other things occupying his mind.Or Semi seduces Iwaizumi with his persuasive words.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Semi Eita, Minor Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Play Date

Exams were hell for anyone and everyone. No sane university student could even claim to enjoying finals without getting stared down by others. Long nights spent studying rolled into longer days sitting in classrooms, writing until your hand cramped up and reading until the words started floating off the page. During this exam week, there was little time for anything other than breathing, reading and writing.

Oikawa would disappear for days on end, probably with Ushijima; half of the time, someone had to be assigned to watch Oikawa to make sure he wouldn’t completely neglect himself. Matsukawa or Hanamaki were usually given that job but this year, Matsukawa needed to focus all he could on his studies.

He hadn’t seen any of his friends in nearly two weeks. That being said, it came to a huge surprise and slight annoyance when Oikawa found him practically drooling in front of his apartment door, sleep deprived.

Multiple thumps against his door first alerted him that something was amiss. At first he had just increased the volume on his music pouring out of the speakers. He was able to ignore it for a while and he continued studying for his exercise and health science exam the next day. But after the first ten minutes, the thumping became more urgent, more erratic. Irritated, Iwaizumi resigned himself to quickly checking to see who or what it was before returning to his studies.

He walked across the cool wooden floors, multiple fans blowing on him from every direction. Exam week had just happened to coincide with the hottest week of the year; Iwaizumi had long ago resigned himself to walking around in nothing but a tank top and basketball shorts.

Reaching the door he pulled it open, a loud profanity escaping his lips before he could quiet himself.

“What’s this? Is our wing-spiker actually studying?” Semi smiled up at Iwaizumi from the floor. In one hand he held a half empty bottle and in the other a six-pack that had somehow stayed intact when he hit the floor. Iwaizumi stared at the man for a second before his brain kicked in. Taking the beer, he placed it on the counter before heaving Semi to his feet.

“I’m busy Semi. Take your yourself and go elsewhere.” Iwaizumi scolded, turning the tipsy man back towards the door.

“Would you really kick me out like this?” Semi asked, swaying slightly on his feet. “Your so called best friend has taken the closet friend I have away!”

“Alright,” Iwaizumi cut him off, not in the mood to deal with his pessimistic views. “You can stay, so long as you do not interrupt my studies. Some of us actually want to pass our classes.”

“You have my word, H-Hajime.” Semi attempted a bow, nearly falling headfirst to the floor. Iwaizumi caught him at the last second, half helping, half dragging the man to the couch. As he began to walk away, Semi called to him.

“Iwaizumi?”

“Yes Semi?” He answered, his patience beginning to wear thin.

“Will you read me a bedtime story?” Iwaizumi could hear the smirk in Semi’s tone.

“Go to sleep,”he said through gritted teeth, returning to his room and opening his textbook once more.

Once he had been distracted, Iwaizumi found it hard to get back into the state of mind necessary for studying. Semi had distracted him for too long; the more he tried to read, the worse his headache got. It wasn’t long before the words were swimming off the page.

Iwaizumi rubbed at his temples, deciding it was time for a break. From his desk drawer he grabbed a cigarette and his lighter, going out to the small balcony that came with his shared apartment.

Smoking had been a new dirty habit of his for some time now. Most people didn’t know that about him, consider he only resorted to a cigarette when he was under extreme stress. Oikawa was probably the only person aware of it.

The night was warm, still partially humid from earlier in the day. Fresh air blew through his hair, helping his mind clear considerably. Blowing out smoke, Iwaizumi looked across the balcony and towards the Tokyo city lights below.

Soon his cigarette was down to the filter. He exhaled once more before running the butt into the ground and going back inside. Feeling calm and the tiniest bit sleepy, Iwaizumi put on the coffee pot. As he waited, quiet footsteps alerted him to Semi’s approach.

“How is your so called studying going?” Semi asked, his breath reeking of alcohol.

“Long and tiring.”

“I feel you are in need for a break, dear Hajime. You work hard, all the time. Only Wakatoshi himself has your dedication,” Semi sighed, leaning against the counter and staring. His dull brown eyes met Iwaizumi’s green speckled ones and he raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t have the time nor the luxury to take a break Semi. I have one exam left, then in a month my test to get into the profession I want. I cannot afford to slack off in any way, shape or form.”

“When was the last time you had a good lay?” Semi asked, a smirk crossing his face when Iwaizumi tensed up, obviously surprised.

“Now is really not time for this Semi…” He trailed off, thankful for the distraction when the coffee pot beeped.

“I mean, when was the last time you had mind-blowing, dream-worthy sex? An orgasm so hard it makes you see stars; a blowjob so good it takes your breath away, leaves you panting and unable to ask for more. When was the last time you let someone pleasure you, someone other than your own hand.” Semi leaned closer, moving Iwaizumi’s hand away from the coffee pot, pushing his back against the counter. He trailed a finger down Iwaizumi’s shirt, feeling just the barest outline of abs through the thin fabric. As the finger got to the waistband of his boxers, Iwaizumi snapped back to reality, practically growling as he caught Semi’s wrist.

“Don’t start this again, Semi. Just because Ushijima isn’t giving you attention doesn’t mean you have to throw yourself at me.” Iwaizumi turned back to his coffee, ignoring the feeling starting to grow in his stomach, “Plus you’re drunk, which is a red flag in itself.”

“Oh no, I am much more sober than you give me credit for, Hajime. Just believe me when I say, I want you to fuck me on your very much uncomfortable couch.” Iwaizumi froze, unable to deny his interest. “Have I caught your attention now?” Semi moved closer, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. Semi’s breath was hot against his neck and his words sent a shiver straight to his groin.

“I want you.”

Those three words was all it took. Iwaizumi turned around and pushed Semi against the counter, catching his lips in a forceful, passionate kiss. He nipped at Semi’s bottom lip, licking and pulling and enticing a moan from the smaller man. He broke the kiss, looking at Semi and smirking before sucking at the pale skin that showed from under his collar. Iwaizumi had always been possessive when it came to sex; if they were going to go through with this, he would make sure that everyone knew who had left the mark.

Semi sighed, tilting his head so Iwaizumi had easier access to his neck. While his tongue and lips worked on the skin, his hands had become preoccupied with pulling away Semi’s clothes. He slipped the T-shirt over the other’s thick messy blonde ash hair with ease, taking the opportunity to trail his hands down Semi’s lithe yet muscular form.

Iwaizumi’s long fingers ghosted against every piece of Semi’s skin, exploring and finding which places made Semi writhe, moan and gasp. Each time he found a particularly sensitive spot, his lips replaced his hands and quick movements left Semi shuddering, his knees nearly giving out. He had been only half hard before but now his erection was pressing against the zipper of his pants. The hardness of his cock combined with the things Iwaizumi was currently doing to his body made him lightheaded, unable to think.

Iwaizumi on the other hand was enjoying this just as much as Semi. He was completely erect also; it tented his boxers, which were wet from sweat and precome. He slipped off his own shirt, throwing it on top of Semi’s before grabbing the other man by the ass and lifting him. Getting the message, Semi wrapped his legs around Iwaizumi’s waist. He gasped when his back was shoved against the wall, effectively pinned against Iwaizumi’s hot skin.

Iwaizumi looked up once more, his glasses askew. Both he and Semi were panting, their every move urgent and needy. Their crotches were pressed together; Semi could feel, and see Iwaizumi’s erection, his eyes widening in surprise. Iwaizumi was much bigger than he had imagined, much bigger than he had ever even dared to think honestly. Sure he had fantasied about the other man before. Iwaizumi was always cool and level-headed (sometimes angry); who wouldn’t want to see him pulsating with lust.

But what Semi hadn’t taken into account was that Iwaizumi could quite possibly be bigger than he had expected. He stared, his eyes growing even wider as his imagination wandered.

“Like what you see?” Iwaizumi asked, his voice husky. Semi dragged his eyes away from the man’s erection, desire clouding those clear brown orbs. In response he grabbed at the back of Iwaizumi’s head and brought it forward, crashing their lips together once more.

Iwaizumi panted into the kiss, pressing closer to Semi and grinding their erections together. The slightly taller man pulled away, his breath hitching considerably as Iwaizumi pushed him into the wall once more. Their erections close together, Iwaizumi went for Semi’s neck once more, nipping at the milky skin, leaving many small marks that would stand out in the sunlight.

“Hold on,” Iwaizumi whispered, his mouth relocating to Semi’s ear. As he sucked, he wrapped his arms around Semi’s back and carried them both to the bedroom, dropping Semi onto the bed and hunting for his stash of condoms and lube. When he turned around again, Semi was completely naked, a hand wrapped around his own penis and slowly stroking. Growing, Iwaizumi practically leapt on top of Semi, slapping his hand away and pushing the other back onto the bed.

“I’m the only one allowed to touch you, do you understand? You are not to touch yourself, not without my express permission.” Iwaizumi snarled into Semi’s face, their noses practically touching. Semi nodded, a smile spreading across his lips.

“If I am not allowed to touch myself, let me touch you.” Before he knew it, Iwaizumi was on his back, Semi kissing a trail down his body. He continued when he got to his boxers mouthing at Iwaizumi’s erection through the fabric. Iwaizumi gasped, his hands knotting in the sheets below him. As Semi continued mouthing, Iwaizumi got increasingly impatient; a low, almost feral growl told Semi that he should hurry.

And hurry he did. Wasting no time, he pulled off Iwaizumi’s boxers and wrapped his lips around the head of Iwaizumi’s cock.

Iwaizumi’s froze, his body unable to find the correct way to react to the sudden heat. Semi’s mouth was warm and wet and velvety; by simply holding it there, Semi knew he had Iwaizumi’s wrapped around his finger.

Deciding to have some fun, he licked at the slit of Iwaizumi’s dick, tasting the sweet precome that beaded from the hole. He swirled his tongue around the head before removing his mouth completely and licking down the entire shaft. Semi had been right to think that Iwaizumi was larger than normal; he was longer than average and just a tiny bit thicker. Not that Semi was complaining, anyway.

“Get that mouth of yours back on my dick before I shove it down your throat.” Iwaizumi was writhing on the bed, his hands gripping the sheets so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Semi had been right about one thing; it had been way too long since his last sexual endeavour.

Semi obliged, wrapping his lips around Iwaizumi’s cock once more. Relishing in the sounds that were coming out of the health science majors mouth, he started bobbing his head up and down, using every trick he knew to make this as pleasurable as possible.

“You’re so good,” Iwaizumi whispered, his voice low and dripping with lust, “Keep going.” Smiling, Semi did as he was told.

Years of practice had come in handy for this moment. Semi started slowly, taking all of Iwaizumi in his mouth until his nose was crushed against the brown hairs at his base. Iwaizumi let out a shuddering breath, feeling the beginnings of an orgasm in his gut. He was about to call Semi off, to warn him when Semi swallowed, the contractions of his throat proving to be too much for Iwaizumi.

With a cry he came harshly down Semi’s throat, his orgasm pushing through him forcefully. Semi took it like a pro, swallowing down every drop of Iwaizumi’s semen with ease. He then pulled his mouth off of Iwaizumi with a wet pop, moving up to kiss Iwaizumi once more.

Without breaking the kiss, Iwaizumi flipped around so that he was straddling Semi. With one hand, he half-heartedly searched for the lube he had brought over earlier. Once he found the bottle, he sat back on his haunches, squirted a generous amount into his hand and pulled Semi as close as he could possibly get.

“Stay like that now. Keep yourself wide open for me.” Semi swallowed, ridiculously turned on by Iwaizumi’s voice. With a finger, Iwaizumi prodded at Semi’s entrance, teasing the hole before slipping a finger in. The walls closed around him, hot and smooth and tight. Iwaizumi added another finger, then another, scissoring and moving them around in order to prepare the other. With each added finger Semi moaned, his cries becoming louder until Iwaizumi was sure he would get a visit from his roommate in the morning.

“Hajime…please…just do it…” Semi pleaded, unable to even form a coherent sentence.

“Do what?” Iwaizumi asked, curling his fingers and brushing against Semi’s prostate. He gasped, his hands curling and uncurling on the sheets.

“Just fuck me!” he cried, practically yelling. Smiling pulled his fingers out, not missing Semi’s whimper at the loss. Thankful that his refraction period was short, he quickly unwrapped a condom and pulled it on before graciously pouring lube into his hand and covering his own cock with the cold gel.

“Are you ready?” Iwaizumi asked, lining himself up with Semi’s entrance.

“Yes -god- yes please Iwaizumi I’m begging you…” his pleas were cut short as he inhaled deeply when Iwaizumi began to push in. He kept going slowly but surely until he was completely buried inside Semi. Semi was hot, the heat pulsating and making Iwaizumi’s cock twitch with anticipation. And best of all he was tight. Iwaizumi had thought he was tight with only fingers, but not the heat and tightness engulfed and swallowed him and shit—he was so tight.

“If you don’t move right now I swear to you I will-“ Semi’s threat was cut short as Iwaizumi finally moved, pulling completely out and shoving himself back in, hitting the prostate on his first try. Semi cried out, his hands scrabbling for something to hold onto. After that first thrust he saw stars, the edges of his vision turning black.

Iwaizumi grunted, his low voice matching Semi’s breathy moans. With every thrust Semi sighed a bit harder, gripped a bit tighter, moaned a little bit louder, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and pulling him down for another kiss. The thrusts got stronger and Semi felt the beginnings of an orgasm in the pit of his stomach.

“I’m going to…touch me…” he breathed, “Please”

“No,” Iwaizumi grunted, “You come when I tell you to,” Breathless, Semi started to complain, but was silenced as Iwaizumi captured his lips again. His strokes lost their smooth, powerful rhythm, changing into something more erratic.

Semi pulled their foreheads together, his cock dripping precome, begging to be touched, to be relieved.

Iwaizumi thrust two more times, and knowing that he was close, he grasped Semi’s cock in one hand and spoke:

“Come for me.”

And Semi did. He came hard, in long spurts, coating both of their stomachs in the sticky liquid. As he came, he inadvertently clenched. The added pressure pushed Iwaizumi over the edge and with one final thrust, he came also, exhaling in shuddering breaths.

He sank down into the bed, rearranging themselves so they were laying front to back, Iwaizumi still buried deep inside Semi. They lay like that, both still coming down from their high. Their heartbeats and breathing patterns soon mirrored each other, a steady, grounding beat.

“I didn’t know you smoked,” Semi finally said, breaking the silence.

“It’s a stress thing.” Iwaizumi nuzzled his head into Semi’s neck, sucking at the skin to make sure it left a large mark.

“Remind me to get drunk and come visit you more often.” Iwaizumi could hear the smirk in Semi’s voice and he shook his head with a sigh.

Not that he minded that idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fanfic, I wrote it while being self isolated—there’s only so much you can do.
> 
> I hope you all are being safe and staying in doors. I created this as a side story to the one shot I made of UshiOi because they were mentioned!
> 
> Remember stay safe and thanks for reading. Feel free to leave kudos and comment your favourite line or snippet. And tell me your thoughts on this ship because I absolutely love it.
> 
> Also, have y’all watched CMBYN?


End file.
